A Different Hope
by Lady of the Dog Star
Summary: Harry Potter returns home to deal with his grief after his fifth year at Hogwarts, but several new developements make this summer different from the one he imagined it would be.
1. OWL Results

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it took me so long to get a new story up...summer laziness. Hope you guys like this one, my first Harry Potter fan fiction. Leave reviews, constructive criticism is very welcome, as are any ideas you might have. Either leave it in a review or email me. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned this I would be a millionaire. As it is, I am not. You figure it out. (I'll give a hint: I don't own anything.)  
  
The room was pitch black. The silence and the darkness were boring into his head; permeating into each crevice of his brain. Harry Potter sat up as quickly and suddenly as though he had been pulled into that position by an invisible string. Fumbling on his bedside table he grasped his glasses, but even with them on it made no difference. This was darkness that would not be penetrated, darkness so complete he could not even see his hand as he waved it in front of his face. _Darkness so it be them? _But then his common sense came back to him. _They can't be here,_ Harry thought,_ because it isn't cold_...At least that was a comforting thought, and one was better than none.  
  
His stupidity hit him then. His hand went back to his bed table and reached for the light, but he reached too far and the lamp fell to the floor with a crash. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. If anything was going to wake up the Dursley's it was that, and the last thing he needed was them in here yelling at him in this confounding dark. Carefully rising from his bed he stood up on the warm floorboards. He then shuffled his feet towards his door, where the overhead light switch lay. His hands reached out, searching, running over the wall until he found it. And sighed with relief as artificial light illuminated the room.  
  
_Overactive imagination again_, he thought wryly. That had to be the thousandth time he had imagined something like that this summer. _If I don't lay off this paranoia, I should change my name to Mad Eye_. Perhaps the reason he found darkness so disturbing and so terrifying was because it was that which his life was nowadays. Since Sirius had died, he had found no rays of light anywhere in his life. _And who could_, he thought bitterly. _Seems like a repeat of last summer; leaving me here to rot while the rest of the world gets on with it's business._ And it was true. Two weeks had passed since his return from Hogwarts, and somebody had yet to mention getting him out of there. In fact, Ron and Hermione's letters were even more aggravating than they had been the previous summer. He had the distinct feeling that neither of them knew what to say to him, at least in print, although they felt the need to write to him. Members of the Order also send regular letters, mostly queries as to how the Dursley's were treating him.  
  
And there was another oddity. All members of the Dursley family were avoiding him to the best of their ability. Granted Harry wasn't making it very hard for them as he rarely left his room, but if he so much as looked into a room containing a Dursley the said person would usually move rather hurriedly. All except his Aunt Petunia. While she would retreat it was with much more hesitation than the rest of the family exhibited, almost as though she wanted to talk to Harry. At times he would notice that she gave him strange looks, similar to the one she gave him halfway through last summer during all the kafuffle with the dementors. He did not know how much she knew, about the prophecy or any of it, but it was as though she sensed something different about him now, something that made her notice him as more than her hated sister's son. But he was too tired to debate whether Aunt Petunia might be more accepting of his "abnormality" than the rest of the family, or not. Turning his light back off and making his way back to bed (carefully avoiding the broken shards of his lamp), he fell asleep as soon as his head fell on the pillow.  
  
  
  
Someone was shining a yellow light in his face, and knocking on his head, which seemed to be made of glass. In fact, his head had turned into a window. At a particularly loud and insistent tap he jerked awake to find his room bathed with hot sunlight. Looking at his clock he realized that it was almost noon. As he turned to look, a movement caught his eye and he discovered the source of the tapping in his dream. Three owls were banging at his window, rather annoyed looking. _Four owls_, he corrected himself. He had not noticed the small furry nutcase that belonged to Ron. He gave the owl carrying his Daily Prophet a coin and turned his attention to the others. There was Hedwig, back from her night's hunting, an official- looking owl and, most noticeably, perhaps, Pig. Pig was hard to forget because he was flying in circles around Harry's head.  
  
"Come here, you", said Harry, finally snatching the bird out of the air. He untied the letter attached to its leg and let it fly over to Hedwig's cage where she grudgingly allowed it a sip of water. Looking back at the letter, Harry opened it to see Ron's familiar scrawl.  
  
_"Harry, Guess what? OWL results came for me yesterday. Hermione got Os in everything, can you believe it? Even Arithmancy, which she was so tetchy about, remember? Anyway, I did OK, better than I thought I was. T in Divination, though. Guess my examiner wasn't too happy with being called ugly. Mum's not thrilled with that one, but I always was going to fail. E in DADA, shove that one up Umbridge's...never mind. How'd you do? Write back, and just to tell you, I'm not sure but I think there's a plan to get you out of there. George gave me a few Extendables, and they're really useful, especially when you want to hear things you aren't supposed to be hearing. But Mum says to ask how the Muggles are treating you, hope it's all OK. I'll hopefully see you soon, Ron"_  
  
It was with a sinking feeling that Harry realized what must be contained within the official looking owl's burden. With much trepidation he reached out and relieved it of its burden. Better get it over with, he told himself. This would be the final call in his Auror future. He had thought vaguely of pursuing a career as an Auror since his fourth year, but after Sirius had died, a burning feeling entered his stomach at the thought of Death Eaters. He wanted to take action; he wanted revenge and the best way of going about that seemed to make it a profession. However, if he hadn't made the grades...the grades which had never before seemed important now reigned foremost in his mind. Get it over with, he told himself sternly. And so with hands that shook slightly he opened his letter. As he read, a gasp of surprise escaped his lips. There was something here he did not expect, and his hands now shook for a new reason. 


	2. An Unexpected Conversation

**Author's Note:** Wow. You guys are amazing! I never expected to get that many reviews the first day my story was up! (Though may I remind some of you that reviews aren't the right place to ask people to sign up for Neopets or whatever it was.) I feel quite guilty now leaving that lame cliffhanger up there. It was horrible of me, I admit, but I couldn't help it. Slap on the wrist. Anyway, I'll stop babbling so that you can read some more...let's see if your guesses were right. Please leave a review...I want to know what you guys think of this.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen in a state of shock. _Wait until Hermione hears about this one..._he thought to himself numbly. He reached the refrigerator and couldn't remember what he had come down for, not that it made much difference, as he was not allowed to eat anything not personally given to him by the Dursleys. _It's almost as though I am their pet dog._ He poured himself a glass of water and retreated back upstairs, where he could think about everything.  
  
What had thrown him into this state of shock was contained in that letter from Hogwarts:  
  
_"Dear Mr. Potter, We have enclosed for your information the results of the O.W.L. examinations which you took last June. Later this summer you will also receive the standard letter containing your school book list and other information. Have a good summer, Professor M. McGonagall"_  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

History of Magic: A (which was very surprising considering he had fallen asleep halfway through and left the hall)

Astronomy: A (another surprising one as he had been thoroughly distracted by Hagrid's attempted arrest by Umbridge)

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Divination: D (but that was never going to be good)

Potions: E (had they perhaps mixed up the examination papers?)

Charms: E

Transfiguration: E  
  
At the end was a short note in Professor McGonagall's handwriting: _Due to the circumstances, Prof. Snape has been persuaded to allow you to continue in NEWT Potions in order to pursue a career as an Auror, if you still wish it. If you do not, you will be allowed to discontinue the class.  
_  
It seemed after all that he had a career as an Auror in his future. But there was something else in the envelope that he also did not expect. In narrow handwriting that he now recognized as that of Professor Dumbledore there was another note, this one revealed that Sirius had a will...and had left Harry everything. _"Sirius desired that once you turned eighteen years of age all that was his would then be yours. For the time being, he has ordained that I shall hold your inheritance until that date. I hope that you are well, Most Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"  
_  
With this note, it again hit him (and why he had trouble remembering this he did not know) that Sirius was truly gone, and would not be coming back. Whatever Luna believed, even if there were people beyond that veil, it would still be a long while before he saw Sirius again. Although, he thought, remembering the Prophecy, Voldemort may feel like speeding that time up.  
  
Just as he thought that he heard a tentative knock on his door. "Yes?", he said rather impatiently.  
  
"May I come in?" Aunt Petunia's voice sounded nervous and unsure, and for the first time in his life, Harry did not think that he would mind whatever it was she felt she must say.  
  
"Come in", he answered. He was curious as to why she would now come talk to him, but had a feeling that some ather mysterious things were about to be explained. The door opened, and Petunia's horse-like face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'm not going to eat you", he said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Yes...I know that..." She looked around nervously, as though she really didn't want to be there and did not want to have the conversation that was to follow.  
  
"We...got a letter yesterday. I did I mean..." She wrung her hands as Harry watched her with interest. He wondered who it could be from. "It was from...that Headmaster...of your school. He told us...some things...about...your godfather...and all of that. And I was wondering...er...if you were...alright..." Her voice had gotten quite soft by the end and then simply trailed off.  
  
"Er, yeah, I'll be okay." Harry replied.  
  
"Because, I know that I...haven't...it's just that...I don't know how to say this." She looked desperately at Harry, as if willing him to understand. "I know that Vernon and I haven't always been...fair to you, and he is still very angry over last summer's events...but this letter I got....made me think that...um...maybe I ought to change some things...at least for myself, if you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. What exactly was in the letter? It was from Dumbledore, wasn't it?"  
  
"Dumbledore? Yes, from him. He said that...your godfather had died and...perhaps could...we try to...treat you more fairly...and he said that you had had a hard end of term, but he didn't say what it was...but he reminded me again of that thingy, that m-m-ma-magic-c that I did by taking you and...he said that that was even more important now...due to some...circumstances."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?", Harry was a bit disappointed; he had hoped that perhaps Dumbledore was going to get him out of here.  
  
"Well, he said that he would be sending someone to come get you soon...but he didn't say when," she added seeing the suddenly hopeful look on her nephew's face.  
  
"Oh. Alright then. Thanks for, you know...telling me that."  
  
"And Harry? I do feel sorry...for the way Vernon and I treated you." And with that she left the room leaving Harry Potter feeling quite amazed sitting on his bed.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait guys. This story isn't really coming easily yet, plus I went on vacation...I hope I can update a little faster now, though. To be honest, I also don't like this story very much; I don't feel as though it's good, so if anyone has any ideas for improvement LET ME KNOW!!!! Thanks to my reviewers...  
  
Rosin Dubh: I have hope for her, too! Let me know what you think, okay?  
  
Star in the Sky: Keep in mind that Petunia had two weeks of Harry being home, plus the letter was meant to be a bit of a trigger. That's why I did it that way...Thanks for the suggestion, though. I hope you keep reading.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothings is mine, blah, blah, blah. All hail J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
A persistent buzzing sound filled the air around Priviet Drive, getting louder and louder with each progressive second. A few minutes later a large, spinning shape could be seen in the skies. Harry squinted out of his bedroom window, trying to tell what it was by the light of the moon, but that was proving impossible, because it soon disappeared from his view. It seemed as though it had landed in his yard. Pulling on a jumper, Harry raced towards the front of the house, with all his muscles tensed and ready for action. Reaching the front window, he peered into the twilight, but to no avail. Suddenly a rather urgent and familiar whisper could be heard through the door.  
  
"Harry! Harry, it's us! I mean it's me, and Hermione and Lupin and a few others." The whisper belonged to his friend Ron. A deeper voice could then be heard.  
  
"Harry, it's okay, you can open the door." This one was that of Remus Lupin. Still a bit suspicious, Harry carefully opened the door a crack, leaving the chain in place. The opening revealed Ron, Hermione's anxious face, Lupin, Moody, and Molly Weasly , all standing on his doorstep.  
  
_How many more surprises could he take this day?,_ Harry wondered. First he had received his O.W.L. results and hadn't failed all of them, then he discovered that Sirius had a will (which also helped him realize rather forcefully that Sirius was truly dead). Then, out of all things, Aunt Petunia had apologized to him, after fifteen years of pretending he was some revolting little thing that had been forced upon her, and now what seemed to be his best friends in the world were standing on his doorstep.  
  
"How do I know it's really you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"A good question. Never can be too careful, especially considering...recent events. Boy may have some common sense after all." Harry recognised this gruff growl as Moody's.  
  
"But how can we prove it?" Ron queried.  
  
"Tell him something that only you guys would know, something you've never told anyone else. That ought to do it." Was Mad-Eye's reply.  
  
"Er...how about that time in fourth year when Hermione went to the kitchens and stirred the House Elves up with her spew stuff?"  
  
"It isn't just _stuff_, Ron, and it isn't spew either. It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, exactly _how_ many times must I tell you?" Hermione said, sounding indignant.  
  
"Okay, I believe it's you guys, now. No one else bickers quite like you two," said Harry smiling.  
  
"That would do it, wouldn't it?" Lupin asked, smiling also. "Now will you open up and come outside?"  
  
"Did you come to take me away?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, kid. Dumbledore says you have to stay here until he works a few more things out. He may come in awhile, but he was pretty busy tonight. No, we're just here to check up on you, make sure you were all right and everything's okay." Mad-Eye's growl had taken a more sympathetic tone, if you could call it that. Harry opened the door the rest of the way and went outside into the moonlight.  
  
"So how's everyone been? What've you all been doing? What's going on now?"  
  
"One question at a time! We've all been fine. Ron and Hermione have been staying at you know where, the rest of us have been in and out. We can't speak plainly here because we don't know who's listening. Mad-Eye's put a spell around so we're guaranteed a little privacy at least, but we can't rely completely on it. As for what we've all been doing, it's the usual stuff, for the most part. Things are a bit easier, what with You-Know-Who in the open and all. Fudge also can't hinder us now, because he's getting the boot out of office for incompetency. Seems that most of the Wizarding world thinks he ought to have listened to Dumbledore and told them...a few more things than he did." Lupin sounded a bit smug.  
  
"Do they have a new Minister nominated yet? I still have subscription to the Prophet, but I haven't gotten a delivery in a week."  
  
"Yes, they're having problems. Everything's getting harder now. So far, You-Know-Who hasn't done anything major; we think he's still smarting from your last encounter, and everyone knowing he's back and all now. But there have been a few things happening. You'll know more later, I assure you."  
  
"And as for minister, well guess what! Dad's been nominated, and so has Madame Bones." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Really?! That's awesome!" Harry was a bit surprised. Ron's father, while a very nice person, wasn't considered important in the Ministry. At least he hadn't in the former Ministry. Things could change now, seeing as Fudge was getting the sack.  
  
"Yes, he did. We were all quite flabbergasted when we heard. Arthur would have liked to come tonight as well, but he couldn't get away and besides, we couldn't take more than a few people. But he sends his best wishes." Mrs. Weasly looked fondly at Harry. She was the only mother-like figure that he had ever known, and there was something he found comforting about her presence.  
  
"So enough about us, how have you been, Harry? This summer must be awful for you..." Harry noticed that Lupin too had more pronounced lines on his face, and his eyes looked sadder than Harry had ever seen them before.  
  
"I'm, you know, okay, I mean..." Harry stammered, feeling uncomfortable with the attention of all these people on him.  
  
"I understand, Harry." Lupin said quickly.  
  
Fishing around for a change of subject, Harry remembered Aunt Petunia's peculiar behavior of that day. "But something kind of funny happened today," he said, and proceeded to tell them what Petunia had said.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me he had sent her a letter, I believe to incite that very reaction. He will be pleased to hear of that, if he doesn't already know. By the way, did you receive your O.W.L. scores yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Talk about surprising!" He then related his grades.  
  
"Congratulations Harry! That's great!" Hermione burst out. She and Ron had been quiet up until this point, but it seemed like good grades were more than she could handle.  
  
"Nice Divination," Ron smirked. "Not that mine was much better, mind. Amazing Potions, what d'you reckon Snape had to say about that?"  
  
"No clue. Are you taking N.E.W.T. Potions, too?"  
  
"Yeah, so's Hermione. I got an E, like you, and McGonagall wrote that I could take it or not, you know, if I was serious about becoming an Auror."  
  
"Damn it, I'd always hoped we could give it up...two more years with Snape, do you think we can last?"  
  
"I hope so. I imagine he won't be too thrilled with having us in his class, though.  
  
"No, don't think he will." Harry said resignedly. He was far too used to Snape's hatred for him, and after last year, his was even stronger. "Has Dumbledore gotten a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet?"  
  
"Not that we know of, though he is looking. I think he has an interview lined up soon." Hermione said. "Of course after Umbridge, anyone will be better." Her face took on that disgusted look of loathing that she saved for Umbridge and Rita Skeeter. Harry had to agree with her.  
  
"I'm really sorry you guys, but we have to get going." Lupin said, glancing at his watch. "We'll try to get by again soon, Harry, meanwhile keep in touch."  
  
"I will. Bye, I'll see you later."  
  
"I do wish we could stay longer dear, but we need to get going. I'm not certain, but Dumbledore said that he might drop by soon, to talk to you."  
  
"Bye Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry felt a deep pang of jealousy as he watched them getting into the car that they had arrived in together. He would give anything to be leaving with them. Waving goodbye, he watched as they all drove away and disappeared into the night. Letting himself back into the house with a greater feeling of emptiness, Harry allowed himself a few tears that ran slowly down his face. 


End file.
